The Prophesied Two
by Keya2003
Summary: Naruto has much potential. So what if after an attack on him he is trained by the sandaime and Kakashi. How different will things playout because of this change in history. What if he find solace and love with another jinchuuriki. Find out in this story. Stronger/smarter Naruto (not god-like), NarutoxKurotsuchi, Jinton/Yoton Kurotsuchi, yonbiKurotsuchi. Rating can change to M.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N:** First of all, I want to tell you that English is not my first language even though I'm quiet fluent in it. So, please expect a few error and grammar mistake here and there.

This is will not be a harem fic the pairing will only be Naruto x Kurotsuchi. I don't hate harem fic but I'm also not particularly fond of them either. In my opinion having a harem ruin the romance aspect of the story. Other pairings are welcome.

There will probably be lemon(s) but it will not appear until later in the story (shippuden or training trip) if at all.

Kurotsuchi will not unlock jinton until later in the story.

I still haven't truly decide Sasuke's fate but I'm leaning towards making him your usual power hungry/arrogant/bad Sasuke. Sakura will probably change though.

Reviews are welcomed.

All jutsu will be on Japanese. I will also use Japanese suffix for name such as '-kun', '-chan', '-san', '-sama', '-dono', and others. Some words will also be in Japanese, don't worry I only use Japanese for popular words.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

Speech:

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "

" **Summon/Bijuu speech** "

" _ **Summon/Bijuu thought**_ "

"Jutsu"

* * *

(In Konoha)

A 5 year old Naruto was running from a mob of villagers and some shinobi. They were out there for his life while screaming words like "demon brat", "Fox", and "kill it".

Naruto was an orphan of the kyuubi attack

Today is October 10th, his birthday. Now, most people would think that he would be having fun and celebrating his birthday.

That couldn't be farther from the truth.

On his 4th birthday he was kicked out of the orphanage by the matron saying "You demon are already old enough to live on your own. So get out of here!"

He had to live in the street for a month after that. Luckily though the Sandaime Hokage or as he like to call him 'Jiji' accidentally found him by the end of the first month. He had been furious when he found out about his condition. He immediately fired the matron that kicked him out and bought him an apartment afterwards. He also gave Naruto the orphan's monthly allowance.

On normal days, the villager usually would just ignore him or glaring at him, nothing physical. But today was different, every October 10th they would always try to find and kill him. Usually they only consist of civilians, so he was able to outrun or hide from them.

Today though, the mob also consist of shinobi. The result? He was trying his best to avoid the villagers in hot pursuit. Alas, it seems like his effort was in vain.

Naruto wondered what he ever did to receive such a harsh treatment and life.

"Please stop, I never did anything to you. Why did you do all of this to me?" asked Naruto, he kept running as fast as he could until his legs started to give away.

"Oh please demon, don't start to act all innocent around us. You killed my sister and father!" shouted a villager while throwing an empty bottle. "We will finish what the yondaime started and kill the demon!" shouted a shinobi.

Three chunin quickly throw some shuriken and kunai at him. He managed to unconsciously channel chakra to his leg and avoid them. The shinobi were truly surprised at this. But, they still kept throwing shuriken at the 'demon' while saying "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", three shuriken quickly multiplied to thirty and flying fast to Naruto.

Naruto knew that he can't possibly dodge all of them. That's when it happens he instinctively slam his hand to the ground and say "Mokuton: Mokujoheki" as if on cue, a wall of wood rose up from the ground to protect Naruto. Right now, the shinobi could only gawk at the sight of the 'demon brat' using the kekkei genkai of their late Shodaime Hokage.

The Hokage and his ANBU came during this scene, seeing his surrogate grandson using his late predecessor and sensei kekkei genkai. Coming out of his stupor he shouted "What the hell are you all doing here, attacking a harmless child!"

Then, a brave civilian managed to stutter "But-ut.., Hokage-sama it is the kyuubi in a human disguise. He is not harmless."

"Shut your mouth CIVILLIAN! You have not only broken my law but, you also have attacked a defenseless civilian and a child to boot. Dog, cat, and weasel apprehend all of them and afterwards put them in the T&I Department and let Ibiki have some fun with them before killing them. What you just witnessed, I labelled it as an S-rank secret punishable by death, do you understand?" said Hiruzen while while releasing a great amount of killing intent.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Chorused all three of them.

"Now, Naruto-kun could you please hold my shoulder." Said Hiruzen softly. With a nod Naruto then put his hand on top of sandaime's shoulder, it was a little bit hard considering he was just 112 cm high but he managed to do it. The sandaime use a shunshin to get back to his office in the hokage tower.

* * *

(In the Hokage's Office)

When they arrived at the Hokage Office Hiruzen signaled the ANBU in the room to get out of the room and activated a privacy seal. "So, Naruto-kun how are you feeling after that?" Hiruzen asked gently.

"I feel mostly ok, but I'm really tired." Said Naruto.

"Now Naruto-kun, I know you must have some questions for me and I promise that I will answer them as best as I could."

Naruto suddenly began to think and asked in a quiet tone "Jiji, do you know what is the power that I just use?".

Hiruzen's face turned serious at that question "Naruto-kun, the power you just used is a kekkei genkai called the mokuton." Said Hiruzen.

"Ke-ke ge-kai?" asked Naruto confused.

"Kek-kei gen-kai, Naruto-kun. To put simply, it is a special power that grant people to do something unique. There is two type of kekkei genkai, one that allow people to combine two elemental chakra from the five main element: fire, wind, earth, lightning, and water to create a new sub element like ice, lava, crystal, wood, and many others. Your kekkei genkai is called the mokuton, it produced wood. The only other known user of this kekkei genkai is the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He became so powerful and renowned for his control over mokuton, that he is considered as the second strongest shinobi that ever walked in the elemental nation, the first being Rikkudou Sennin the first shinobi himself. Because of this Naruto-kun never ever show your mokuton to anybody else except me, because if someone from the other villages know about your kekkei genkai, they will stop at nothing to kill you, understand?" said Hiruzen.

"Understand, Jiji" He replied.

"Good, now do you have any other question that you want to be answered Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen

"Yes Jiji, am I the container of The Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked Naruto. Hiruzen grew surprised at this and nearly fall off his chair, "Na-naruto-kun, how did you find out about that?" stammered Hiruzen

"It's quiet easy actually, people like to call me 'demon brat' amongst other things, coupled with the fact that I was born at the same day as the day of the kyuubi attack and one of the people that attacked me blurted out that I was the kyuubi reincarnate. I just need to connect all the dots and I come to the conclusion that I was the kyuubi container." Explained Naruto.

" _He really is a smart kid, you must be proud of your son Minato, Kushina. Sorry that I can't do a better job at protecting him._ " thought Hiruzen. "Naruto-kun, don't listen to what people say about you. You are a hero for the village for holding the kyuubi in yourself. People like you are referred as 'Jinchuuriki', you are not the kyuubi, you are the jailer of it." Said Hiruzen

"Okay jiji, I already know about that, but, thanks anyway for reassuring me with your words. But I still have one other question that I need to ask you." Said Naruto

Confused about what more his surrogate grandson could ask he said "Ok Naruto-kun, what is your last question?", "Jiji, am I somehow related to the Yondaime Hokage?" asked Naruto.

Now, that question definitely turn him off guard, the boy really is full of surprise, "What makes you think you're somehow related to him, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen sounding curious

Then Naruto replied "Well, I don't think the yondaime would just choose anybody as a jinchuuriki for the kyubi. That and the fact that I have spiky blond hair and blue eyes which are the defining features of him."

" _Wow, his reasoning is actually really good, that I wonder why almost nobody noticed this before._ " Hiruzen thought before replying to Naruto "Yes, You're the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze's son. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina was a refugee from the already destroyed Uzushiogakure no Sato, member of the Uzumaki Ichizoku and the previous jinchuuriki of the kyuubi."

"What? If he was my father then why did he seal the kyuubi inside me and my mother is the previous jinchuuriki of the kyuubi also I actually have a clan. Why did no one ever told this to me before?" asked Naruto surprised at the truth that was revealed to him.

"First of all Naruto, your father sealed the kyuubi inside of you because he trusted you as his son to carry this urden and not abuse the fox's power. Second, yes your mother was the previous jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, in fact she was the second jinchuuriki of the kyubi. The first jinchuuriki was the Shodaime's wife, Senju Mito formerly known as Uzumaki Mito. Now, you might be wondering why the kyuubi is always sealed inside an Uzumaki is because kyuubi can only be sealed inside an Uzumaki because the uzumaki had as some had called a passive kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allowed an Uzumaki to have a really high longetivity and life force, it also increase an Uzumaki regenerative and healing capabilities a exponentially. The Uzumaki's are also known for their large chakra reserves and fuijutsu capabilities. This allows an Uzumaki to contain the kyuubi as it's too big of a chakra to contain in a normal person body. You didn't know about all of this because your parentage is an SS-rank secret and your mother status as a jinchuuriki is never known to the public, about your clan though I don't know why no one don't tell you about it, probably they assume that your last name is not your family name rather just given to honor the Uzumaki's." explained Hiruzen.

After calming his breath and thinking about it he replied "Ok Jiji, I understand. Then I have two favor to ask of you."

"What favor do you need to ask me, Naruto-kun? Let's see if I can grant them." answered Hiruzen.

"The first is I want to be entered to the academy to become a shinobi and the second is I want you to occasionally train me and an access to the Hokage's Library." said Naruto seriously

Then Hiruzen replied "I'm sorry Naruto but, I have forbid children below the age of 7 to enter the academy, But, I promise, that I will entered you to the academy as soon as your 7th birthday. For your second favor well it will be a little bit hard. But I can promise you this, I will help in your training sometimes when I'm not busy. The other times though, I will assign inu/Kakashi as your instructor. He is your father former pupil so he will be fair to you. As for your request of allowing you access to the Hokage's Library, why did you ask that, Naruto?"

"Well, I have tried once to enter the public library but, the librarian always forbid me to enter it. So, I think if I want to learn more I need to have access to the Hokage's Library." answered Naruto.

After hearing that Hiruzen grew furious 'His treatment is even worse what I expected, how come I didn't know about. Sorry Minato, Kushina I really have failed you two.' Thought Hiruzen, then he said "Ok then Naruto-kun I'll give you access to the Hokage's Library, just make sure you don't attempt anything that's beyond your capabilities ok?"

"Ok Jiji, you don't need to worry about me I will follow your instructions, dattebayo." Said Naruto while covering his mouth at the end.

"Haha, seems like you inherited your mom verbal tick Naruto-kun." Naruto laughed at that.

"Yes jiji, it seems so. But I'm really tired right now, can I please go back to my apartment?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, yes you can go back to your apartment right now. See you later at my office tomorrow at 9.00 A.M. to meet your new instructor." Replied Hiruzen.

"Yes, Jiji" Naruto answered and left through the door to go back to his apartment.

* * *

(The Next Day at the Hokage's Office)

"So Jiji, where is my new instructor?" asked Naruto, wondering why his instructor is 30 minutes late.

"Relax Naruto, he is well known for his tardiness. But, trust he is a powerful and competent ninja, besides, I already told him to come early so he should be here in a few minutes." Replied Hiruzen.

As if on cue the door opened and there stood a tall man around 181 cm with a gravity defying hair. The man wore a basic ANBU clothing but without the trademark ANBU mask, instead he wore a blue face mask that covered half of his face. He wore his hitai-ate diagonally covering his left eye. "Sorry Hokage-sama, I got lost on the road of life." said Kakashi while eye smiling.

The hokage just shook his head at this "You and your lateness Kakashi". "Well as you have come here I'm assigning you to a long-term A-rank mission. Your mission is to train Uzumaki Naruto in the shinobi arts." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi right eye widened and started to search the room until he found Naruto sitting in a couch beside the door waving and smiling to him. "But-bu-t, What about ANBU?" stuttered Kakashi.

The hokage then smiled and replied "From here on out officially you're dismissed from ANBU and will be reinstated as a jounin. Oh and before I forget Kakashi, Naruto does know about his parentage and condition."

Once again Kakashi's right eye widened in shock at the information "How-w does he know about that?".

Seeing Kakashi's reaction Hiruzen just smiled mischievously, oh he so gonna enjoy this "He discovered it himself".

Naruto and Hiruzen outright laugh seeing Kakashi's gob smacked face. "Yes, I did Kakashi-san, the fact is already presented to me, I just need to connect the dot, it's not that hard honestly." said Naruto while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ok, after this I don't think anything could actually surprise me again." Sighed Kakashi. "So, do you accept this mission Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I accept this mission." answered Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi-sensei when do we start the training?" asked Naruto genuinely curious.

Then Kakashi replied "We can start right now, meet me at training ground 7." After that he disappeared in a shunshin.

"Huh, I really need to learn that jutsu." mumbled Naruto while going to training ground 7.

 **A/N:** I always thought it didn't make sense that Kurotsuchi had a yoton. I hope with her becoming the yonbi jinchuuriki she having yoton would make sense. Also before you ask, yes Roshi will die before this story because of old age and the yonbi got transferred to Kurotsuchi.

The first time along I didn't use Japanese for the ANBU because weasel literally translated into Itachi. You know what I mean by that.

The next chapter will be out in a few days.

Bye, meet you in the next update.


	2. Chapter 2: Training I

**Chapter 2**

 **Training I**

 **A/N:** Wow I didn't expect my stories to get so much reaction from just one chapter. I also was amzed at the diversity of the people reading my fan fiction. The majority of it came from United States, with some from Canada, Philipines, Germany, U.K., France, Mexico, Indonesia, Malaysia, and many other countries.

Now for some of you that is wondering yes I did revised the first chapter after review by PlanePluto saying that it's cleaner if a paragraph only contain a character speaking.

Originally this chapter was going to be a 7 years time skip with flashbacks inside the chapter about the important points of Naruto's training. But, a reviewer by the name of Novrier stated that I was to focused on planning about the characters power that I forgot about their character development. So I changed the chapter into focusing on Naruto's training and taking it slower.

Initially I was rather worried that if I take things slow it will result in my boredom of writing this story and finally its abandonment. But, I guess if the story is not enjoyable then all my effort will be in.

Any review or suggestions will be appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Speech:

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "

" **Summon/Bijuu speech** "

" _ **Summon/Bijuu thought**_ "

"Jutsu"

Now on to the Story.

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

When Naruto arrived at Training Ground 7 he couldn't see Kakashi anywhere.

He then decided to look around the training ground. Training ground 7 is located on the outer layer of Konoha's land. There is a view of mountain in the landscape with forests on both of its sides and a large and deep river. There is also a glade in its center where you can see three stumps lined side by side.

While walking, he spotted Kakashi-sensei standing in front of a kunai-shaped stone monument.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, curious as to what his new sensei is doing.

"Ah, Naruto. I'm just reminiscing my failure." replied Kakashi vaguely.

"Huh, what failure sensei?" asked a confused Naruto still not getting what his sensei meant.

"I have fail a lot of people Naruto. Otou-san, Minato-sensei, also both of my teammates Obito and Rin. All people that are close to me all died one way or another because of my mistake or inability to protect them." sighed Kakashi while recalling all his failure.

Naruto seemed pensive at this, then he told his sensei "Well, I don't personally know all of them, I don't even know much about my father. But, I think they will not blame you for their deaths. I mean, you don't seem like a bad person, a little bit tardy yes, but a good person nonetheless. There is no way they will blame you for their deaths. I think they will want you to keep moving forward and lead a new life."

Realization dawned upon Kakashi's face at this. It's true, they would not want to see him wallowing himself in self-pity like this. They would want him to move forward and continuing on with his life and find more precious people instead of distancing himself from them.

" _I'm pathetic aren't I, sensei? Being needed to be reminded by your 5 year old son on how to live my life._ " Kakashi chuckled internally. "Yeah, I think you're right Naruto. I really need to stop to wallowing in the past move forward to the future." Said Kakashi.

"Hehe, of course I'm right sensei." replied Naruto. "So, when are you gonna start to teach me some cool jutsus, sensei?" asked Naruto while grinning.

" _Huh, so he did still have that childish side to him after all. Well, I guess I should be grateful for that._ " thought Kakashi. "Well Naruto we won't be starting to learn jutsus until later on, except the academy three that is. In fact for the first three years of your training we will be focusing more on the basic of a shinobi skills. Such as, physical conditioning and basic knowledge on the shinobi world, I would also teach chakra control exercises since your chakra is so huge, you will need to always refine your chakra control. We will also need to find you a taijutsu style that fits you." answered Kakashi.

"Why can't I learn cool jutsus immediately sensei?" asked Naruto while pouting.

"Well it's not like you can't. But if you get the basics down first it will get easier to learn those 'cool jutsus', we also don't need to divide your time so you will be more focused training each subject first. Though I doubt you will ever be proficient in genjutsu because of your chakra reserves." answered Kakashi while eye-smiling.

"Ok, sensei. Then let's get to training. The faster I get those basics down first the faster I will be able to learn cool jutsus." replied Naruto.

* * *

(Training Ground 7, 3 year later, Naruto age 8)

In the past three years Naruto has grown taller, he now stood at 130 cm tall. The reason for this is because he actually is eating healthy food instead of only ramen, he still like ramen of course. How can he not, ramen is the food of gods after all. By doing this his body is no longer malnourished and can actually started to develop more.

He hasn't only grown in body, his training also progressing nicely. He has studied all of the academy books and more. He also has managed to mastered leaf balancing, tree climbing, water walking, kunai and rock balancing, water rolling, and halfway through waterfall climbing exercise, though he still need to keep practicing those chakra control exercise because his chakra still keep growing in an alarming rate. He now already has mid-high kage level chakra capacity and still growing rapidly. He and Kakashi also has managed to find a taijutsu style for him. Its name is uzuken (swirling fist) the Uzumaki ichizoku's taijutsu style. Uzuken moves revolves around evading, spinning, and counter attacking like a whirlpool. This allows the user to exploit their opponent weakness to their favor. This style is also highly beneficial for an Uzumaki, because their high stamina they can tire their opponent faster.

Naruto decided that he would play as "The Fool" in class to not attract attention to himself. He even perfected this action by wearing an orange kill me jumpsuit. Of course, he only did this in class and in the presence of somebody else except, Kakashi-sensei and jiji. When not wearing that orange jumpsuit, he wore a fishnet underneath a black T-shirt with dark orange stripes surrounding the neck hole and on the shoulders. Even though he hated that orange jumpsuit, orange is still his favorite color. He also wore a dark blue shorts that reach just above his knee and finally to top it off he wore a black shinobi sandal.

Kakashi-sensei had once suggested to him that he grown his hair out like his father, but he had refused, saying that he don't want to be too much like his own father and want to be acknowledged as his own person.

He had also learn kawarimi, henge and shunsin no jutsu. Despite all the chakra control exercise that he has done he still couldn't for the love of his life perform the bunshin no jutsu. So one day he decided to confront the sandaime about it.

* * *

(Flashback 1 year ago, Hokage's Office)

"Hello Jiji" greeted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun. So what brings you here today?" said Hiruzen greeting his grandson figure.

"Ne Jiji, I still can't perform the bunshin no jutsu no matter how hard I tried to do so and how many chakra control exercise I practice, I still don't have enough control to make less than 100 clones each go, which isn't exactly practical." complained Naruto.

Hiruzen seem to ponder Naruto's statement 'Well I guess it won't hurt if I teach him the kage bunshin no jutsu. Tobirama-sensei made it specifically to be used by jichuuriki's and Uzumaki's after all." Thought Hiruzen. "Well then Naruto, I will teach you a special type of bunshin called kage bunshin no jutsu." said Hiruzen.

"What's the difference between this kage bunshin with the normal bunshin?" asked Naruto.

"Well, for one this jutsu consume a large amount of chakra reserves, even a jounin usually only able to create about 30 or so kage bunshins at maximum so you should be able to do it with little to no problem. Two, like elemental bunshin it actually produces solid bunshin. Three, it has a unique properties which is everything that a kage bunshin learns the memory and experience of it is transferred to the user, so it's a perfect technique for information gathering and espionage." explained Hiruzen.

"So, if say I use kage bunshin to train will I be able to speed up my training by the amount of clones that train on it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, not really. First, most shinobi can't use this method to train because of the high strain it put on your chalra reserves, but because of your enormous chakra reserves this problem has been negated. Two, you don't exactly learn say twice as fast when you use a kage bunshin to train in one subject as you. This happens because even though you get twice as much experience, your experience overlapped each other, so while it certainly still speeds up your training it won't be as much as you like to think it is. But, if for instance you have a clone study a different subject than you. Then, you will get as much experience as if you yourself is studying that subject alone, while you can study up a different subject than your clone at the same time. Third, it won't transfer any physical training, it does transfer muscle memory, experience, and knowledge though, so if you decided to ever use this method of training you still need to do your physical exercise yourself." explained Hiruzen without a pause, how his jiji does that though he will never know.

"Well, It certainly will still help me with my studies. I guess there is nothing such as a perfect technique, huh?" wondered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun, there is no such thing as a perfect technique. Every technique must have a flaw or weakness." answered Hiruzen.

"Ok Jiji." Replied Naruto. He then asked "So how to do this technique?"

"Well it's pretty easy. Just form a crossed hand sign and channel a lot of chakra, while imagining a kage bunshin." said Hiruzen.

Naruto did as he was told, but nothing happened "Well, I guess not even you can do it instantly. Just keep practicing and I'm sure you will get this down in no time." assured Hiruzen.

"Ok, Jiji" with that Naruto left and began learning kage bunshin.

At the end of the day he managed to make about 100 clones before his chakra reserves get empty.

Flashback End

* * *

Today was one of the rare day when Kakashi-sensei and jiji both have time to train him. Today, he also want to ask them both something.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, jiji. I want to learn what my elemental affinity is. I think I'm ready to begin training with them." said Naruto.

"Kakashi, do you think he is ready to start on elemental manipulation training?" asked Hiruzen.

Kakashi then looked up from his orange book and said in a carefree tone "Hmm, yes I think he is ready Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen face palmed at his tone but said "Very well then, here is a chakra paper Naruto-kun, it will determine your elemental affinity. Just channel your chakra through it. If it splits then your elemental affinity is wind, if it crumbles then your elemental affinity is lightning, if it turned to dust then your elemental affinity is earth If it became wet then your elemental affinity is water, if it burned then your elemental affinity is fire." Hiruzen said while handling Naruto a chakra paper.

"Jiji, what are your elemental affinity?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Ever the curious boy huh, Naruto." at this comment Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Very well then, I possess an elemental affinity towards all of the five basic element." said Hiruzen proudly.

Naruto eyes widened while saying "Whoa, that's so cool jiji. Is there any other person who have all five elemental natures?" asked Naruto.

"Well there are a few, like the fame Rikkudou Sennin. But, I think I am the only one in the history of the shinobi world who has achieved this feat naturally. The only others are the one that genetically changed themself or people who have the Rinnegan." explained Hiruzen.

"Wow, I never knew you were that powerful jiji." exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, you can never look at someone just physically. I was a low SS-rank shinobi after all and even though I have become old I am still a mid-high S-rank shinobi. Kakashi here is a borderline S-rank shinobi himself." said Hiruzen. (yep, because Naruto has get rid of Kakashi's bad behavior, he will actually train to become stronger. Not really hard though he is a bit lazy after all and he had to train Naruto)

"Well, I guess you need to be strong to become Hokage after all. So, what are your elemental affinity Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

While eye-smiling he said "I have 4 elemental affinity, water, earth, lightning, and fire. My main affinity is lightning though." answered Kakashi.

"Whoa, you're awesome Kakashi-sensei, still not as awesome as jiji but, awesome nonetheless." said Naruto. "Okay, let's find out what my affinity is" and with that said Naruto channeled his chakra through the paper.

The reaction is almost instantaneous. First the paper get shredded into hundreds of pieces, then almost half of the paper get wet and almost half turned to dust. But, if you look a little closer there is a small amount of paper that crumbles.

Looking at this occurrence each people had a different reactions. Kakashi right eye widened and he dropped his orange book, which is a really rare occurrence in and of itself. Hiruzen had a gobsmaked face with his jaw hanging wide open, while Naruto seems ecstatic at this. " _He possess four elements and look at his wind affinity it's insane._ " " _I know that he will have water and earth, but to think that he also possess wind and lightning._ " " _Yes, I'm awesome!_ " was their thought respectively.

"Well Naruto, it looks like you have a very strong affinity towards wind, in fact I think it is almost as strong as Tobirama-sensei's water affinity. You also have a pretty strong affinity towards water and earth, no surprises there considering you can use mokuton. Besides that, you also have a really minor lightning affinity. It seems you inherited both of your parent affinity Naruto-kun." explained Hiruzen.

"I'm so going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo." proclaimed Naruto.

"Oh, you want to become a hokage, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

"Umm, yeah. I mean, I want people to acknowledge me so if I become a hokage then they will definitely acknowledge me, right." said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to become a hokage you need to be acknowledged by people not the other way around. Besides becoming a hokage is not that simple, you need to be able sacrifice anything precious to you for the good of the village, like your father and you for example." said Hiruzen.

At this statement Naruto's mood became solemn "Oji-san, I'm willing to sacrifice myself to become a hokage. But, if being a hokage means I have to sacrifice my precious people, I don't think I can do it, oji-san." Naruto said, for once using oji-san instead of jiji to call the sandaime.

"Yes, I know how you feel Naruto-kun. I myself has been in this job for far too long. I should have retired when your father became the Yondaime Hokage. But, instead because of your father untimely death, I got re-elected as the hokage." said Hiruzen.

"I think if I got nominated as the hokage I will accepted it. But, I don't think I will make any effort to be a hokage." said Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. It's the best that I could hope from you." Hiruzen said. "Now why don't you and Kakashi get started on your elemental training." offered Hiruzen.

"Ok jiji. Let's get started then Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he left for training ground 7 followed by a chuckling Kakashi.

* * *

And that wraps it up.

 **A/N:** For you guys that want to know what is the comparison between shinobi threat rank (for example C, B, A, S) and shinobi ranking (for example jounin, chunin, genin).

Low E rank - Mid D rank = Academy student level

High D rank - Mid C rank = Genin level

High C rank - Mid B rank = Chunnin level

High B rank - High A rank = Jounin level

Low S rank - High S rank = Kage level

Low SS rank - High SS rank = (I haven't decided it yet, if you have any suggestions please put in the review. If you don't have any I just included it in kage level section).

So, there you are I have nerfed the kage bunshin so Naruto doesn't get too strong too fast. Plus it's more logical for me.

The next chapter will be out in a few days.

See you in the next update.


	3. Chapter 3: Training II

**A/N:** Yeah, I updated chapter again (huh..). For you guys that have read it, you don't need to re-read it again. All I changed was some grammar mistake and the speech style section that I forgot to add in the original.

Sorry for the late update, I had some stuff to do IRL.

I changed the rating to T because I realize that I won't be doing the M rated stuff until much later in the story. I also changed the summary a bit to fit the rating and added Naruto and Kurotsuchi as a pairing in the character.(don't know how to do that until now lol)

For you guys that haven't seen the new chapter 2 A/N I say it here I nerf the kage bunshin training method. It is way too OP for me and didn't make sense. For you that didn't understand Hiruzen's explanation in the last chapter, he basically says If you have kage bunshins training for the same subject you will not be able to multiplied your training time by the number of the clones, it will still speed up the training but not as much as in the anime because the experience the kage bunshins get will overlapped each other. So it is more effective to have studying kage bunshins different subjects than you. It will also not transfer any physical training.

For those who are wondering Naruto is NOT more talented in this story than in cannon but, he IS stronger and smarter here. He did have more resources though like mokuton.

Any review or suggestions will be appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Speech:

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "

" **Summon/Bijuu speech** "

" _ **Summon/Bijuu thought**_ "

"Jutsu"

Now on to the Story.

* * *

(Training Ground 7, 4 years later, Naruto age 12)

Today is the day before the graduation exam. We can see Naruto is training with Kakashi today.

"That's enough for today." commanded Kakashi.

"But why Kakashi-sensei? It isn't even 4 P.M. yet." asked Naruto.

"Because tomorrow is the graduation day. You need your energy when you meet your sensei. So just take it easy today." said Kakashi with a slight mischievousness.

" _It seems like sensei is hiding something._ " thought Naruto "Ok, sensei. Then I'll go home, see you later." said Naruto forgetting his sensei expression for now. With that said he went to go home.

He never walked to home after training because he doesn't want to be seen in his 'real' clothes. He usually uses a series of shunshin or sneak around the village.

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

After arriving in front of his apartment door he opened it and took in the sight of his apartment. It was a bit messy with scrolls and an occasional ramen cup lying around. " _Oh well, I guess I just have to clean it up._ " He thought. He quickly made 4 kage bunshin to clean up his apartment while he began tidying his scrolls. He then picked up a scroll titled as 'Fuinjutsu level 6'. He then began to think how he started to take an interest on fuinjutsu.

* * *

(Flashback Hokage's Office, 3 ½ years ago)

"Hey jiji my father sealed the kyubi inside of me right. So is he a seal master?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun your father was a level 10 out of ten seal master so was your mother. Even so, your mother actually was still a little bit better than your father. In fact, theonly reason why your father was the one to seal the kyuubi at the time was because your mother was too exhausted to perform the sealing because of childbirth and having the kyubi ripped out of her seal." explained Hiruzen.

"Was she really that strong jiji?" asked Naruto.

"Well yes, your mother was an Uzumaki through and through. Her mastery of sealing was stunning, only rivaled by Uzumaki Mito the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. She also has a huge amount of chakra reserves that could hardly even be called kage-level, although you will have even greater reserves than her Naruto-kun. She is also a master of kenjutsu, her profiency with her sword is rivalling those of seven swordsmen of the mist. She also the only Uzumaki in about 100 years who managed to unlock the Uzumaki's bloodline Kongo Fusa (adamantine sealing chains)(A/N: don't worry Naruto will NOT unlock this). Overall she is a high S-rank ninja." said Hiruzen.

"Wow, I guess I have a lot to live up for." said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you have a lot to live up to our parents." said Hiruzen.

"Then, can you teach me fuinjutsu, Jiji?" said Naruto.

"Well, I can. But I'm not the best to teach you fuinjutsu." answered Hiruzen.

"Why not?" asked Naruto not getting the meaning of his jiji words

"Exactly what I mean Naruto-kun. While I am proficient with it and the best in the village right now. I'm not as good in it as say, Jiraiya and Tsunade." said Hiruzen.

"What level are you in fuinjutsu, jiji." asked Naruto.

"I'm level 7 at fuinjutsu Naruto-kun, Jiraiya and Tsunade is level 8, while Kakashi is at level 6." answered Hiruzen patiently.

"Well since my godfather apparently is too busy with his spy network and books to take care of me." He spat that part bitterly. Hiruzen winced at his tone but didn't make any move to stop it. "And my distant relative is also too busy drinking and gambling too even know that I'm still alive." He also said that part bitterly but more the bitterness is more subdued this time. "You and Kakashi-sensei will have to make due." said Naruto trying to control his emotions together.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I get the point, me and Kakashi will train you in fuinjutsu." Said Hiruzen trying to calm his grandson figure.

After taking a few seconds to calm himself he said "Okay jiji thanks for your willingness to teach me I know that you're busy."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Now, if there is a way to get rid of all this paperwork I can teach you fuinjutsu regularly." said Hiruzen.

"Uh, Jiji" said Naruto

"Yes, Naruto-kun." replied Hiruzen.

"Really, if you you somehow managed to get rid of all this paperwork you will train a lot more often?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I promise." said Hiruzen seemed hopeful.

"Well the secret to defeat the paperwork is….." he paused for a while.

"What?" Hiruzen asked giddily.

"Kage Bunshin" said Naruto simply.

He then pulled out a paper from his desk with hand writing that says 'If you find the secret to defeating paperwork bang your head here 20 times' then below that is a huge circle.

So Hiruzen banged his head there 20 times, while Naruto sweat dropped at his grandfather figure action. " _Did jiji seriously never think of doing that._ "

After Hiruzen finished he started to mumble "Damn genius resourceful blondes."

"Eh Jiji, while we're on the topic of my parents can I ask you something?" said Naruto.

Stopping his action he said "What do you want to ask Naruto-kun."

"Well, surely my parents left me some inheritance right. So I want to ask when I can claim it, because I can use some of the scrolls there." said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Your parents do left you a house and a lot of money. But, you can't claim until you are a chunnin or 18 years old whichever one comes first." said Hiruzen.

"Well, can you at least give me the scroll to rasengan and hiraishin no jutsu?" asked Naruto while doing the puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

" _Must withstand, Must withstand, Must withstand, Must withstand_ " Hiruzen chanted in his mind. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but, I can't give you either of those two too. Even if I somehow managed to give you those you can't learn the hiraishin no jutsu until you're a level 8 seal master. As for the rasengan I believe it would be better for you to learn it from your godfather." said Hiruzen momentarily forgetting Naruto's qualm with his godfather.

At the mention of his godfather Naruto's look darkened but he still accepted Hiruzen's explanation anyway. "Okay jiji, I'm going to train with Kakashi-sensei. See you later." with that said he shunshined out of the room.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Now he is already a seal master level five and just started on level six.

After he finished tidying up his apartment, he then goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the hot water and take a shower. After drying himself with a towel he look towards his wardrobe and opened it. There he saw his new clothing that he will started use as of tomorrow. A black ANBU-style pants and dark gray T-shirt with orange stripes on the arm side, it also has the White Uzumaki clan symbol embroidered on the back and on both arms.

Ignoring his new outfit he grabbed his normal outfit and put them on. He then seat on a chair and started to think of how much he had achieved in the last 7 years of his training.

He had already mastered all the chakra control exercises and now has started to mix them up to increase their difficulty. He had also finished his wind nature training, the leaf, rock and waterfall cutting exercise. His water and earth nature manipulation are also going nicely he already managed to do the leaf and rock liquefying exercise for his water element and leaf and rock crumbling for his earth element. He still need to do the water drawing and earth strengthening exercise. But his lightning nature manipulation is lagging behind, he had only managed to do the leaf electrifying exercise leaving the rock electrifying and lightning concentration exercise. ( **A/N:** you all can imagine the first two exercise, so I don't bother explaining that. Water drawing is when you gather water from air. Earth strengthening you make a bunch of earth to be as strong as steel. Lightning concentration is when you gather and condensed lightning in between your hands.)

He had also managed to find out that he was a sensor. This happens when Kakashi-sensei suggest playing hide and seek ninja style with him. When, he focused on finding Kakashi-sensei he unconsciously managed to sense him.

His training with mokuton is also coming nicely he sometimes was tutored by a boat masked ANBU, who he later know the name as Tenzo. When asked why he possess the mokuton, he answered that he was a living experiment of Orochimaru. Although his tutor's mokuton is not nearly as powerful as him or the Shodaime Hokage, all he lacked in power he made up in finesse and control.

He still hadn't managed to use a decent genjutsu. But, he can broke one easily enough by overpowering his oppenent's genjutsu.

All and all he is quite proud by what he has achieved in the past 7 years. He even got himself some friends like Nara Shikamaru and Choji Akimichi, they were nice to him. He even played with them sometimes, although he thought that the former was too lazy and the later is rather fat, although he would never say it in front of his face.

He didn't notice that it was already past dinner time so decided to go to Ichiraku's Ramen since he didn't want to cook tonight. They were one of the only stands that allowed him to eat there. He had even taken to call the owner's and his daughter as Teuchi-ojisan and Ayame-neesan. The heavenly food they served didn't hurt either.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

The door to the Hokage's Office opened and revealed Kakashi reading his infamous orange book.

"Good evening, Kakashi." greeted Hiruzen friendly.

"Good evening Hokage-sama." greeted Kakashi. "So, why do you call me here Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi still reading his book.

"I want to ask your opinion on Naruto's training." said Hiruzen.

"Well, he is a prodigy alright, there is no other way to say it. He is almost as talented as me and Itachi, but he has a lot more resources than us. Between his abilities, the kyuubi, and the mokuton I'm sure he will be a force to be reckoned with in the future." explained Kakashi.

"Hmm, I couldn't agree more with your statement there Kakashi. So then, what rank would you place him at as of now." asked Hiruzen.

"By pure abilities alone he is a mid if not high B-rank shinobi. But, if he uses his mokuton I say it's pretty safe to assume he is at least a low A-rank shinobi, Hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

"That's quite a bold statement there Kakashi." Hiruzen stated.

"I know it is Hokage-sama, but it is the truth, and the scary thing is he just started to scratch the surface of his potential. He hasn't even ever used the kyubi's power before and I'm sure with his mokuton he can control it's power much more easily. I say in a few more years he will really surpassed his father." said Kakashi sounding pride and a bit terrified at the same time of his student and pseudo younger brother.

"We'll see about that in a few years." said Hiruzen. "I hope you're ready to teach him and his team." said Hiruzen again.

"Naruto is pretty easy to teach. Sasuke is a revenge obsessed boy and Sakura is a Sasuke's number one fangirl, according to Naruto anyway. It will be a pain to teach those two, but I owe Obito to teach his clan mate and Sakura, well I guess she just get lucky to be in the pack." said Kakashi.

"Well, just don't ditch her for those two. You're dismissed." said Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" with that Kakashi shunshined out of the office.

" _Minato, Kushina, I hope you're proud of what your son has become._ " thought Hiruzen.

* * *

And cut

 **A/N:** Firstly I'm a bit too lazy on thinking the first two exercises for each element so I make them all the same.

I hope I don't make Naruto too strong, but this the least I could do, couting all of the potential and guidance he received.

I also hope that the reason why Hiruzen didn't allow Naruto to learn rasengan and Hiraishin yet is acceptable.

I made Kushina like really strong yeah. It's because I think she is a great character and really beautiful to boot. The manga, anime, and games are severely underestimating her power. I mean, come on, a seal master has a kekkei genkai and bad ass with sword uses pan and becoming big and scary for her ninjutsu and secret jutsu respectively, like WTF.

Sorry for the rather short chapter.

The next chapter will be the start of cannon.

The next chapter probably won't be out for a while because I have a 4 days holiday trip.


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update, but after I goes on my holiday trip I just kinda lost my drive to write new chapters. I'm getting back to it though. I write this chapter over the course of what like 2,5 months? Even this author note has been changed multiple times just because of me prolonging the update. Also I'd like to notify you that starting now, I won't be able to update as fast as before, because I have to go back to school after a 1 month holiday. I predicted that I will only be able upload a chapter per month at most. I say that, but most probably I won't update this story for at least until Christmas, because that's when the long holiday started. In exchange for the late update I made this chapter longer than usual about 4.7 k words compared to the usual 2.5k-3k words.

I would also ask if someone would like to become a beta reader to my story.

The change I made in last chapter is only that Naruto's new clothing has the Uzumaki symbol embroidered in it and about the A/N about Hinata I deleted it caused I changed my mind.

Sorry if I like to revised the chapter that I wrote but, I need to fix some mistakes or add some things for the story development that I forgot to add because of rushing the story a bit.

I also changed the story summary completely because to be honest, it sucks before. Tell me if it has become better.

Sorry for the rant, now let's get into the story.

Any review or suggestions will be appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Speech:

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "

" **Summon/Bijuu speech** "

" _ **Summon/Bijuu thought**_ "

"Jutsu"

Now on to the Story.

* * *

(The Next Day, Graduation Day, Naruto's Room)

"Kringg…kringg…kringg..kri"

"Okay, okay. I'll get up." Naruto said while turning the alarm off. He suddenly think why he was setting the alarm this early at 06.00 A.M. ( **A/N:** Which is still considered normal if not a bit late in my country for school. I am jealous of those people, like really.)

" _Oh yeah, today is the graduation day and I just want to be early to thank Iruka-sensei for what he has done to me._ " he thought. Iruka was the only sensei at the academy that actually cared for him. Sometimes he even went as far as to buy him ramen at Ichiraku's. " _Well time to get going_." With that said he began to take a shower and equipped his new outfit before using a shunshin to get to the academy.

* * *

(In The Academy)

He arrived at a rather secluded spot in the academy. He decided to arrive at this spot because even though he decided to reveal his true skills now, he still didn't feel too comfortable with it.

After arriving he went for a walk to Iruka-sensei's office. After awhile he arrived in front of its door. " _What should I say?_ " he thought. " _Ah well, I'll figure it out inside._ " He decided and knocked the door. "Iruka-sensei, may I speak with you?" asked the blonde.

"Ah, Naruto. Yes come in." answered Iruka. After Naruto get inside and closed the door he asked "So what brings you here today, Naruto?".

"Well, I just want to say thank you for all of your kindness this whole time. People always avoid me and scorned me, but you never do that and are really friendly with me. For that I thank you." Said Naruto while smiling a genuine smile.

" _What happened to him all of a sudden he's all polite and good. He also get rid of that jumpsuit. Well not that I'm complaining._ " thought Iruka. "Well, uh, thanks Naruto. But why all of a sudden said this to me." asked Iruka.

"Well, this is the graduation day and probably after this we won't see each other too much. So, I guess I just want to get this out of my chest." said Naruto.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense. So see you later in class, Naruto." said Iruka.

"See you later Iruka-sensei." with that said he waved a hand and get out of the room.

* * *

(In The Classroom)

When he arrived in class at 6.45 A.M. it was still empty. He decided to take the back seats so he could sleep a little without interruptions from his classmates.

* * *

(1 hour later)

After one hour of uninterrupted sleep Naruto open his eyes and saw that while he was asleep the class had gotten full. It seems they were all excited and decided to come earlier than usual.

Realizing he still had time before Iruka-sensei arrives he decided to observe his class mates. He concluded that there were only 7 possibly 8 people who will become good shinobi. That people being Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and possibly Sakura Haruno. Each one of them except Sakura and Kiba is the heir/heiress of their respective clan.

When the clock was almost at 8 Iruka and Mizuki arrived on the classroom. Mizuki is Iruka's teaching assistant, but Naruto didn't like him. He somehow sensed that only put a front that he cared for him, while in reality he despised him. "Be quiet!" Iruka shouted. But, almost none of the students listen to him. "Be quiet!" he repeated, but everyone was still talking. "BE QUIET!" he finally lose control and used his big head no jutsu. Instantly everyone get quiet and he started to present the students until he reached Naruto's name "Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto was about to answer when someone beat him into it.

"Looks like Naruto-baka is too scared to fail again." said you know who making most of the class laugh.

"I'm here" said Naruto ignoring Sakura's words.

At this everyone in the class snapped their heads to him. "Na-naruto, is that you?" asked Sakura.

"Who do you think am I, of course I am Naruto." asked Naruto.

After the students snapped out of their shock after seeing Naruto's new outfit, Iruka continued with the absence.

"Ok now today is the graduation exam, this test will decide whether or not you're worthy of becoming a shinobi." Iruka said, and he continued "The test consist of 4 parts written exam, projectile throwing exam, taijutsu exam and ninjutsu exam." at this everyone in the class nodded indicating their attention.

"The allotted time for the written exam is 60 minutes. Now let's begin" Iruka said and started handing out the exams, as he got near Naruto a discrete smile appeared in Mizuki. Naruto sensed something strange about his exam and tried to dispel any possible genjutsu placed on his paper.

Making a half tiger hand seal and whispering " _Kai_ ", the genjutsu dispelled and showed the real exam that Naruto started filling. The real questions while a bit useless is easy after those first 3 years of constant drilling the basic of being a shinobi and knowledge by Kakashi. After only 30 minutes he was done and waited for the allotted time to end.

"OK class, time's up." Iruka said and Mizuki got up and started collecting the exams. After which the class moved to the training field for the projectile throwing exam.

"Alright class, you have 10 kunai and 10 shuriken that you must throw and hit the marks" Iruka explained and started calling names by alphabet order and each of the students moved forward for the evaluation.

The evaluation kept going until "Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called and suddenly every fan girl was yelling "Sasuke is the best" or "Go Sasuke show them". Seeing this Naruto rolled his eyes " _Fangirls_ " he muttered.

Sasuke picked up the weapons and expertly threw them. Every single kunai and shuriken hit the target. "Well done Sasuke, you got 10 out of 10 on both kunai and shuriken." Iruka said and the fan girl group went wild. Sasuke was going back to his place and said to Naruto"Beat that dobe".

Then Naruto asked rheotorically "How can I beat you if you get the perfect score? Uchiha's are known for their shurikenjutsu and genjutsu after all."

Hearing this Sasuke smirked and said "Well said. Then try to get the same score as me." After that he passed Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called. The blonde then took the weapons and threw them hitting every single target.

Iruka eyes widened. "G-Good J-Job Naruto, you also got 10 out of 10 on both shuriken and kunai" Iruka said congratulating him. Sasuke seemed really surprised at this and a hint of annoyance could be seen in his eyes. The fan girls of course started yelling that it was simply a fluke.

After finishing the throwing exam and cleaning the training ground Iruka said "The rules of the exam is as follow: 1) You will fight against other students by my selection, 2) You may not use any chakra in this exam, 3) Shuriken and kunai are allowed in this exam. That concludes the rules, now when I call your names you will step forward. Number one…" after this Naruto decided to stop paying attention and only interested when one of the 8 people that he thought before get examined. As he predicted all of them pass the exam. When he get called, he was being matched up against one of the unknown students (you know what I mean). After hearing this he walk to the arena and spread his legs with his right legs in front of his left leg, his right palm is open in front while his left hand is closed on his back, this is the opening stance for uzuken his taijutsu style. While his opponent take up the standard academy stance. "Are both ready?' asked Iruka, they nodded. "Ok then, hajime.". Immediately the boy (Yes the no name student is a boy) launched himself at Naruto and try to punch Naruto's head attempting to end the fight early because he assumed that Naruto is a weak opponent. At the last second, Naruto redirect his punch with his right hand then he spin and kick his opponent on the back using his right leg and drew a kunai from his ninja pouch with his left hand and stick it to his opponent neck.

The whole class grew silent because the shock of how swiftly that fight ended by Naruto, who usually only fight with no style like a brawler. " _Since when that Naruto get this good?_ "thought Iruka. After snapping out of his shock Iruka said "Shosha, Uzumaki Naruto."

After Naruto's match the taijutsu exam continued for a while before ending.

After the taijutsu exam was over everyone went inside the classroom. After everyone is was seated Iruka said "Now, it is time for the ninjutsu exam. You will be called to in front of the classroom to perform the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin no jutsu.". After that Iruka began calling the students one by one until he got into Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called. He then went into the front of the class and henged into his father, The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Good job Naruto. That is a very good replica of the yondaime hokage. Now perform the Kawarimi." Complimented Iruka. He then substituted himself with a chair. "Okay Naruto. Now for the bunshin." said Iruka.

But instead of doing the bunshin Naruto asked "Umm, Iruka-sensei. You see I have a little bit of problem with the bunshin no jutsu, because of my chakra reserves. Could I use other types of bunshin for the exam, sensei?"

"Oh, okay. The normal bunshin is the lowest rank out of all the bunshin jutsus. So if you could the others then there will be no problem." said Iruka wondering what type of bunshin will Naruto use.

"Thanks , Kage bunshin no jutsu." said Naruto. Once he said that 5 replica of Naruto could be seen beside him.

" _Wh-what Kage bunshin. How did he learn that. Scratch that how did he even use it without any kind of exhaustion._ " thought Iruka. "That was really impressive Naruto to be able to use kage bunshin at your age. Congratulations you pass the exam. Here is your hitai-ate." said Iruka while handing Naruto a metal headband with black cloth and the Konoha symbol engraved in it.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." said Naruto before coming back to his seat.

After all the other student do the exam Iruka said to the class "Congratulations for all of you that passed. For you that passed please come here next week for team placements."

After that Mizuki give Iruka a sheet of paper containing the rank of students in the exam. After reading it Iruka announced "The rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha."

Instantly the fan girls cheered and shouted "You're the best Sasuke-kun" among other things. Meanwhile Naruto was angry " _So I am correct in assuming that Mizuki despise me. Damn it. Think at the positive side Naruto. At least you still get to graduate._ " thought Naruto in an attempt to dissuade his anger. Not long after that the class ended and Naruto went to his usual spot on the swing when Mizuki come to him.

"Hey Naruto" said Mizuki.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei" replied Naruto emotionlessly.

"You know Naruto. I'm sure you would have been the one to have the title of rookie of the year instead of Sasuke. But, for whatever circumstances Sasuke got it instead." said Mizuki while smiling.

" _Yeah, if what you mean by whatever circumstances is you messing with my score._ " thought naruto bitterly, but held it inside.

"I'll let you on a big secret. There is actually a special exam to become the rookie of the year. That is to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokage tower. Would you like to accept it, Naruto?" Mizuki said still with that smile on his face.

" _I know there is no way that there is an exam to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing. That scroll is full of kinjutsus. So, Mizuki must want the scroll for himself. I'll play along then to catch him._ " thought Naruto. "Ok, Mizuki-sensei. I'll take the exam." said Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto. Then meet me in the forest after you completed the exam." said Mizuki. With that said Mizuki left Naruto in a shunshin.

" _Ok, let's get this started._ " thought Naruto.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

After a bit of sneaking. Naruto managed to get into the Hokage's Office and grab the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. But, as he was about to come out, Hiruzen stepped into the room.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing with The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?" asked Hiruzen cautiously.

"Gomenasai jiji, I promise I will tell you later for now please let me go, Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto said confident in his own power to capture Mizuki alone.

After he said that Naruto turned into a sexy woman with blonde hair tied into a twin tail and smoke only covering her most private parts. Seeing this, the inner pervert of the fabled hokage come out and blood come out of his nose before he fainted with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why must all of my sensei is a pervert." muttered Naruto before dispelling his jutsu and leaving the Hokage's Office.

* * *

(In the Forest)

After stealing The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing (I swear that name is way too long to write). Naruto went to the designated clearing in the forest that Mizuki told him. After much pondering he decided to learn some techniques from the scroll.

" _Uhm, let's see. I have already learned Kage Bunshin, Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness Technique) is definitely out of the question because I can't use genjutsu, I also have learned Bunshin Daibakuha (Exploding Shadow Clone), Edo tensei is immoral so I won't learn that, I don't have death wishes so I won't learn Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ either _._ " thought Naruto remembering how is father used that particular jutsu to seal The Kyuubi inside of him, while examining The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

After 5 minutes of searching he finally come across some interesting techniques " _Hmm, Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall), Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan_ ( _Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees_ ) _, Mokuton: Kajukai Korin_ ( _Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees_ ), and some other mokuton jutsus too _.The Shodaime must have written these jutsus in hope that someone inherited his kekkei genkai. Good for me then._ " thought Naruto grinning. "Okay, I won't be able to learn much less master all of these jutsus tonight that's for sure. So the only other way is to copy them." thought Naruto, while taking a scroll from his pocket and began copying the mokuton jutsus that he found.

After he finished copying all of the jutsus, he began practicing with Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan since he already knew Mokuton: Mokujoheki when he first awakened his kekkei genkai.

* * *

(4 hours later)

After 4 hours straight practicing with kage bunshin he finally managed to do Mokuton: Jukai Kotan. However, it isn't nearly on the scale of what Hashirama Senju could do with it. He heard that the legendary Senju can make entire forest with it and still didn't look the slightest bit exhausted. While he is already panting just by creating a small forest in the clearing he was in. He really still has much training to do.

Naruto decided that it was enough training for tonight and undo his techniques as to not arouse the suspicion of Mizuki when he come. However just after he undo his jutsu he felt a chakra signature approaching him from behind, just on the edge of his sensory sense, which has a radius of 1 kilometer approximately.

" _This chakra signature is Iruka-sensei's chakra. How did he manage to find me? Unless he is also a sensor._ " thought Naruto.

While Iruka was about half-way through his sensory radius he sensed Mizuki coming from the opposite direction of Iruka " _This is not good_." thought Naruto worried for his sensei.

After about a minute Iruka landed on the ground. "Naruto, what are you doing stealing that forbidden scroll?" Iruka shouted which make Naruto cringe a little.

"I'm..m sorry Iruka-sensei, but I will explain it later. We have company." said Naruto .

As if on cue several shurikens could be seen heading towards them and they dodged it.

"Well, well it seems you managed to dodge it. Now, Naruto, hand over the scroll." said Mizuki from a branch on a tree.

"No, don't hand over that scroll Naruto." shouted Iruka.

"Why should I hand over this scroll to you, if you will just steal it." said Naruto dangerously.

"What-hat, how did you….., well, it doesn't matter I will tell you the truth Naruto about why the villagers hate you." said Mizuki while smirking.

"No, Mizuki it's forbidden." said Iruka desperately.

"Naruto, the reason why you are hated by the villagers is because..," However Mizuki's explaination was cut short by Naruto.

"…I am the jinchuuriki of The Kyuubi no Kitsune, I know." said Naruto boredly.

"How-w did you know about that. It's supposed to be a secret from you." asked Mizuki shocked.

"At the age of 5, After an incident that nearly cost my life and awakening a dormant power within me. I was told about my condition by Sandaime-sama. But, even after before that I already suspect that the hatred of the villagers is somehow connected to the Kyuubi. Now I'm gonna apprehend you to prove to Sandaime-sama that I am worthy of his attention all this time." explained Naruto.

After recovering from his shock, Mizuki started laughing "You're not even a genin, yet you claimed that you will defeat me, a chunnin. Don't make me laugh." Then he took a fuma shuriken of his back and throw it at Naruto.

However, when Naruto was about to dodge, suddenly Iruka appeared in front of him to shield him from the fuma shuriken.

"Why..hy did you do this Iruka-sensei." said Naruto surprised that Iruka is shielding him from the weapon.

"B-because… your life is really similar to mi-mine.*cough*Being alone is hard isn't it, always wanting attention to yourself. Yet, almost no one wanted to befriend you. I believe that you're not the fox Naruto, that you're just Naruto Uzumaki.*cough*" said Iruka while coughing blood from his mouth.

"You're a fool Iruka, shielding a demon like him. He is no better than me. He will use that scroll knowledge to destroy the village." sneered Mizuki.

Hearing this, anger bubbled up inside of Naruto and suddenly red chakra began to swirl around him. His features became more animalistic and his faint whisker marks became more prominent. Instead of cerulean blue his eyes is now red with slitted pupils.

"You bastards, keep calling me demon, demon, demon. Today I will show you what a real demon looks like." with that he charged toward Mizuki. However, they didn't notice a single drop of tears rolled down his cheek before being evaporated by the red chakra.

Mizuki tried to defend himself but, Naruto's superior skill level coupled with the Kyuubi's chakra made his attempt useless. After some punchs and kicks he managed to get Mizuki down on the ground.

"Ple-pleas-se, spare me." Mizuki pleaded.

However, Naruto paid Mizuki's pleading no mind. Instead he drove his right hand and gripped Mizuki's neck. " **People like you don't need mercy. Now DIEEE…** " Naruto roared ferociously with a demonic sound.

And with that Naruto clenched his right hand and ripped Mizuki's throat. After that the red chakra faded and Naruto unchelenced his right hand and let Mizuki's lifeless body fell to the ground. He also dropped down and panted heavily.

He then looked at his blood drenched hand and started to tremble a bit. Memories of how he so brutally killed Mizuki with The Kyuubi's chakra came back full force. It didn't help that this was his first kill. But, despite that, he slowly managed to get up and steadied himself. Then he slowly walked to Iruka's position.

His former teacher looked a bit terrified by him. Looking at his teacher wounded body he couldn't help but grimaced a bit. It was all because he was reckless and too confident in his abilities. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I'm under control right now. Don't be scared." Assured Naruto.

"Ok-k.., Naruto." Iruka said sounding a bit relieved by his words.

"Sensei, can you managed to go back to the village on your own?" asked Naruto sounding worried for his former teacher.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't think I can do that just yet. How about you?" asked Iruka also sounding worried for his former pupil.

"I'm okay, just a bit shaken is all. Come on Iruka-sensei I'll make a kage bunshin and carry you with it." offered Naruto after answering Iruka's question.

"No, you don't need to, Naruto." declined Iruka politely.

"Don't worry sensei, it won't tire me out. I have a large chakra reserves after all." assured Naruto.

"O-ok then, if you said so." Iruka finally relented with a smile.

Naruto then made a shadow clone and instruct it to carry Iruka to the hospital, while he himself headed towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

After a few minutes Naruto managed to arrive at the Hokage Tower. Before entering the office he steeled himself preparing for the reprimanding that was sure to come. But despite already preparing himself he couldn't stop the grimace that went through his body after seeing the look on the Hokage's face.

Disappointment.

It's the only emotion that could be seen on his face. A face marred completely by a frown devoid of any smiles that he usually have.

"Narut…." whatever Hiruzen was planning to say was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Jiji. I'm so so sorry. I know how foolish I am to do that without informing you first. I was too cocky and overconfident in my ability, and that mistake almost took Iruka-sensei's life." He said swiftly, afraid of the reaction that The Hokage will give him.

"Well Naruto, even though I know that you meant well. I can't say that your action is right." He winced a bit hearing that. The Hokage never drop the '-kun' suffix that he usually use to address him unless it is really serious. "However, I can see your point of view. If anyone are being treated like that they will have some sort of wanting to have vengeance against the one that do it. Coupled that with Mizuki's treason, it is hard to resist that temptation. However it is rash of you to do so without warning me and even going as far as stealing The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from me. Understand?" Hiruzen said with a hint of edge in his voice.

"Hai, Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, I will not punish you just this time. So, take this as a lesson and never forget it." stated Hiruzen.

"Yes, I will never forget it." answered Naruto. "Jiji?" asked Naruto. "Yes, Naruto-kun.", "You probably already see it from your crystal ball but, I learnt one of Shodaime-sama jutsus from the scroll." said Naruto tentatively.

"Ah, yes Jukai Kotan. That's Hashirama-sensei's favorite jutsu back then. It is alright for you to learn since your mokuton jutsu arsenal is lacking. It will be a good trump card of sorts. Besides, I will teach it to you sooner or later anyway, so why not." Hiruzen replied to Naruto's question.

"Oh, ok. So you're not mad at me right Jiji?" Naruto asked again carefully.

"Well, I did get a little angry but otherwise no, I'm not mad at you. As long as you don't repeat the same mistake, it's fine." replied Hiruzen smiling slightly.

"Arigatou, jiji. You're the best!" said Naruto cheerfully.

Hiruzen then smiled and say "It has gotten late and you've been through much today. You also need to meet your team and Kakashi tomorrow. How about you go home and sleep?" offered Hiruzen.

"Ok I'll go home now. Goodbye." Naruto said while waving slightly.

"See you next time, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said while smiling as Naruto leave the office.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, finally done with it. Just for your information this chapter was written during long periods of time and many break within so, I'm sorry for any inconsistencies in the wording or how I write this story.

Just to let you know that I need to revise this chapter many times because frankly speaking, I'm suck at writing fight scenes. To my defense though it is the first time that I write a fight scene. IF I had no problem writing the fight scene this chapter would be out 1 month earlier or possibly even earlier than that, because that block in writing fight scenes honestly turned me off real bad from writing fanfiction. In the original version I tried to make Naruto's combat test fight longer and have more action but I failed miserably.

In this chapter Naruto is still a bit hasty and irresponsible with his power, but after this incident he'll become better at it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Goodbye.


End file.
